


Things Always Work Out

by AL13



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13





	Things Always Work Out

Mandy had been calling relentlessly for a week. Originally it was Ian, but once Mickey blocked his number, his ex must have gone to his sister. He started keeping his phone off the majority of the time, but on the occasion that he did turn it on, in case there was a _real_ emergency. Mickey was staying at some crap motel, and he had yet to tell anyone where he was, because it would somehow get back to Ian.

He'd tried to convince himself that he was doing much better without the stupid redhead that had entrapped him. The amount Mickey was drinking though, said otherwise. He missed his Gallagher, and forgetting him was impossible, with all of the memories ingrained in his mind. Mickey hadn't showed up to work for a couple days, and hadn't called in, he wasn't even sure if his job would still be available if he decided to go back. He hoped Ian felt like shit, because he was making Mickey _feel_ , and he couldn't numb the feeling of knowing that Ian was gone.

Mickey stopped ignoring Mandy after another week, and only answered when he was too out of it to care. "The fuck do you want?"

"Fucking finally dickhead," Mandy sighed down the line. "Ian said you left and I've been fucking worried. Where are you?" Her tone was demanding, but Mickey just knew that she would tell Ian right away, and he didn't want a confrontation with his ex.

"I'm fine. Staying at a motel for awhile." His words were slightly slurred, and Mickey definitely wasn't done drinking for the night, he'd just have to go to a convenience store because he was out. He couldn't get away with walking in a straight line though, he discovered, when he'd headed towards the door with his phone still to his ear and collided with the wall. " _Fuck_. Bring me some booze and I'll tell you where I am."

"Alcohol won't solve your problems." Mickey took that as a 'no' and hung up before Mandy could convince him to do something he didn't want to.

***

Mandy found him, of course. She must have scouted out his work, because after the one time he decided to go back, not long after he got home, someone was knocking on his door, and Mickey didn't even have a chance to start drinking. He was quite surprised to open the door to find his sister stood in front of him. "Mandy," he sighed.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but he misses you."

"I miss him too, but that doesn't change shit," he spit out defensively to hide how much he wanted to crawl right back.

"Whatever." The meeting was brief, but Mickey knew she was just there so she could go back and tell Ian where he was. And if Ian came and saw him, Mickey didn't think he would be able to push him away. Maybe, if he just didn't open the door. _Shit_ , he knew he wouldn't even be able to do that.

He was packing in a flash, not running away this time though, he wasn't going to freak out and find another hotel to hide out in, he was going back to their apartment. Mickey wasn't surprised that Ian wasn't home, he was probably staying with Mandy, and that was fine, because he was too tired to talk now anyways. He assured himself that he would get a hold of Ian in the morning.

***

_'Tell Ian to get his shit out of the apartment,'_ he sent the text to Mandy, just trying to get Ian home, the last thing Mickey wanted to do was kick him out. He waited impatiently after that for Ian to get to the apartment, so he could ambush him with apologies and forgiveness. He sat on the couch, with his knee bouncing, Mickey was so afraid Ian wasn't going to come, he had taken a rather crude approach.

Mickey shot up when he heard a key turning in the lock, and he latched onto the redhead before he was completely in the apartment. "Mick?" he asked unsurely.

"I'm so stupid, I should'nt have let this wreck things. We've made it through a lot, this is only a small obstacle. Please come back. I overreacted." Mickey pressed small kisses to Ian's neck repetitively, and sighed with relief when Ian pulled him closer.

"I'm the one that screwed up, and I understand my mistake. I quit, okay, I should have a long time ago. Can't believe you're taking me back." They stumbled back towards the bedroom, their lips eventually crashing together, and cuddled close under the covers.


End file.
